Bad Wolf's Life
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Der Human Doctor hadert nicht nur mit seinem neuen einen Leben sondern auch damit, wie es dazu gekommen ist.
1. Chapter 1

_Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an Rygel, der mir hilft, dicke Patzer zu vermeiden (ich werde NIE wieder Dalek falsch schreiben!) und Ideen einbrachte, auf dich ich ohne das entsprechende Vorwissen nie von alleine gekommen wäre._

_Spoilerhinweise - Diese Story spielt NACH „Journeys End" – der letzten Folge der vierten Staffel von Doctor Who_

* * *

**Bad Wolf's Life...**

Ein Jahr war vergangen...  
Ein Jahr, seit sie an der Bad Wolf Bay abgesetzt worden waren...  
... in seiner persönlichen Hölle...

Er hätte es wissen müssen...

Aber stattdessen hatte er ernsthaft geglaubt, er würde dieses neue, dieses eine Leben mit Rose an seiner Seite, mit Freude begrüßen.

Es gab durchaus Aspekte dieses Lebens, die er genoss. Es gab sogar Aspekte, die er nicht mehr missen wollte. Doch was den restlichen, größeren Teil seines neuen Daseins betraf, wusste er heute, dass die meisten seiner Erinnerungen an ein Leben als sterblicher Lehrer John Smith, in einer ganz offensichtlich verklärten Variante in seinem Hirn verblieben waren.

Es war nach dem Verschwinden der Letzten seiner Art immer wieder ein durchaus realer Wunsch gewesen, sein Leben in einer endlichen Spanne mit jemandem zu verleben – nicht zusehen zu müssen, wie die, die ihm lieb und teuer geworden waren zu Staub zerfielen, sondern gleichzeitig mit ihnen zu enden – wieder echter Teil eines Ganzen zu sein.

Aber gleichgültig wie intensiv dieser Wunsch gewesen war, lebte in ihm doch der gleiche Überlebenswille, wie in allen... nun gut – in fast allen... Arten des Universums und so hätte er bei allen Nachteilen die seine beinahe unbegrenzte Lebensspanne mit sich brachte, derselben doch nie freiwillig ein Ende gesetzt.  
Aber sein unbedachter Wunsch war nun – ohne dass man ihm ein Mitspracherecht eingeräumt hatte - erfüllt worden... Er lebte ein sterbliches Leben. Er hatte Rose bei sich. Er hatte eine Familie und obendrein, quasi als Bonus, war die Verantwortung die er stets empfunden hatte, über all die unvorhersagbaren großen und kleinen Katastrophen des Universums, von seinen Schultern genommen worden. Er liebte, er wurde geliebt – was mehr hatte er wünschen können?  
Trotz des beängstigenden Gedankens, sich tatsächlich niederlassen zu müssen, war seine anfängliche Begeisterung sogar so weit gegangen, den Doktor der ihn hier abgesetzt hatte zu bedauern. Ihn dafür zu bemitleiden, dass er all dies nicht haben konnte und stattdessen wieder allein war – vielleicht an der Seite eines Begleiters – aber im Grunde genommen doch wieder allein...  
Doch dieses Mitleid war schnell verschwunden und stattdessen war Zorn in ihm aufgestiegen... vor allem, als er erkannte, was der Doktor vermutlich längst gewusst hatte, der ihn, wie er es rückblickend empfand, in purer Egozentrik erschaffen hatte, als er schlicht keine „Lust" gehabt hatte, sich zu regenerieren – ungeachtet der Konsequenzen die sich daraus ergeben würden.

In seinem Hinterkopf, vom Wein den er im Verlauf des Abends schon übermäßig genossen hatte leider nur unzureichend vernebelt, nagte unerwünscht der Gedanke, dass weniger die unmittelbar nach dem Vorgang so offen zur Schau gestellte, selbstverliebte Egozentrik, als vielmehr die Angst, eine weitere Regeneration zu verbrauchen, der Grund für seine Handlung gewesen war... aber es gelang ihm stets, die von seinem Erschaffer unmittelbar nach der abgebrochenen Regeneration gesprochenen, höchst eitlen Worte in den Vordergrund seiner Erinnerung rücken zu lassen.

Abgesehen davon war nicht seine Erschaffung der Grund für seinen langsam aber stetig gewachsenen Hass auf den „Anderen"...

Wohl aber die Gründe, die dieser für seine Erschaffung aufgezählt hatte: ‚Geboren im Krieg' – hatte er es dramatisch genannt... ‚erfüllt von Blut, Zorn und Rache'. Er war also der Doktor, der Völkermord an den Daleks begangen hatte und deshalb nicht unbeaufsichtigt bleiben durfte? Was sollte dieser Unsinn? Was war mit ihm - seinem früheren Selbst! Er hatte nicht nur ebenfalls die Daleks vernichtet – sondern obendrein sein eigenes Volk! Und er würde es wieder und wieder und wieder tun – wenn die Umstände es erforderten! Es gab konkrete Gründe dafür, warum es so viele Wesen im Universum gab, die ängstlich zurückwichen, wenn sie seinen Namen hörten. Jedem Anderen hätte er – vielleicht – das Recht zugestanden, die Notwendigkeiten seines Handelns in Zweifel zu ziehen. Aber nicht ihm!  
Ihn als Völkermörder zu bezeichnen, ihn als den „Preis" zu bezeichnen, den man hatte zahlen müssen um das Universum zu retten - als die Unsäglichkeit, deren Erschaffung nicht zu vermeiden gewesen war und ihm Rose als „Wächterin" an die Seite zu stellen um das Monster, das er angeblich war, im Zaume zu halten und zu läutern... das war einfach lächerlich!

Alles was Rose an dem Doktor bewirkt hatte, von dem sie so selbstgerecht an der Bad Wolf Bay zurückgelassen worden waren, hatte sie auch an ihm getan. Wenn der Doktor also tatsächlich durch den Einfluss einer blutjungen blonden Menschenfrau in so kurzer Zeit so sehr verändert worden war, was seiner Meinung nach generell ein kitschig romantischer Trugschluss war, dann galt dies für ihn ebenso wie für den anderen! Seine Erschaffung war aus der Energie dieses doch angeblich bereits veränderten Doktors hervorgegangen. Die Regenerationsenergie, die ihm zuvor ermöglicht hatte, eine neue Hand wachsen zu lassen, hatte nun sozusagen der Hand ermöglicht, einen neuen Doktor wachsen zu lassen. Er konnte sich nicht an eine ähnliche Geschichte erinnern und es wäre zum Lachen gewesen, wäre die ganze Angelegenheit nicht so überaus ernst. Sie waren, abgesehen von dem fehlenden Herzen und dem menschlichen Anteil in ihm, identisch. Körper, Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Eigenschaften und Empfindungen! Wie konnte der andere dann mit solch einer Überzeugung behaupten, er sei soviel anders als er?

Wenn er tatsächlich charakterlich anders war, dann konnte dies nur an dem Teil liegen, der ihn von seinem Erschaffer unterschied – dem menschlichen Teil – Donna... und ausgerechnet von ihr zu behaupten, sie sei der Anteil in ihm, der für Blut, Rache, Zorn und Völkermord zuständig war, war wohl im besten Fall ein schlechter Scherz...

Und doch hatte er auf diese an den Haaren herbeigezogenen Anschuldigungen kaum reagiert, weil der Andere so überaus geschickt vorgegangen war...  
Er war inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass dieser Doktor lange vor ihm gewusst hatte, was ihm bevorstehen würde. Durch den menschlichen Faktor in ihm veränderte sich seine gesamte Physis rapide schnell.

Es musste für das Schiff verwirrend sein, dass er nun zweimal existierte und vielleicht hätte es ihn in gealterter Form schon bald nicht mehr als den erkannt, der er war? Zumal der ursprüngliche Doktor nach wie vor mit der TARDIS verbunden war, als sei nichts geschehen.

Er schluckte.

Nein... das wäre nicht geschehen... sie würde ihn immer erkennen!

Oder?

Nein! Es wäre nicht geschehen! Seine Verbindung zur TARDIS hatte nichts mit dem Aussehen oder gar dem Alterungsprozess seines Körpers zu tun!

Aber gleichgültig wie das Schiff sich ihm gegenüber verhalten hätte, wäre es in jedem Fall eine Option gewesen, zu dritt weiter zu reisen.

Es gab dutzende „möglicher Vielleicht" in diesen Überlegungen.  
Es wäre eventuell nicht mehr seine TARDIS gewesen. Vielleicht war es nun die des „Anderen"... aber selbst in diesem Punkt war er nicht sicher. Immerhin hatte das Schiff einen nicht unerheblichen Beitrag zu seiner Erschaffung geleistet. Das Schiff hatte überhaupt erst ermöglicht, dass Donna ihren Teil zu der unerwarteten Regeneration beitrug.

Vielleicht hatte es sogar gewollt, dass er an Bord bleibt und spürte nun seine Abwesenheit ebenso schmerzhaft wie er die des Schiffes?

Es wäre ihm sicher gelungen, eine veränderte Beziehung zur TARDIS zu akzeptieren – aber nicht diese völlige Trennung, die sich immer noch anfühlte, als fehle ihm ein Bein oder eines seiner Herzen.

Spätestens wenn dieser Gedanke in ihm aufkam, lachte er stets hämisch auf und konzentrierte sich kurz vergeblich auf ein Gefühl, das nicht mehr da war... das Pulsieren seines zweiten Herzens... als habe die TARDIS es mitgenommen.  
Als das Schiff diese Dimension verlassen hatte, hatte er für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl gehabt, es zerreiße ihn. Die Verbindung war auf so schmerzhafte Weise zerschnitten worden, dass er heute noch die Luft anhielt, wenn er nur daran dachte...  
... so wie alles in diesem neuen Dasein schmerzhaft war...  
Altern... er hatte es immer mit Faszination, aber auch mit einem leichten Gruseln beobachtet, wie die Wesen um ihn herum alterten. Es hatte es für wünschenswert gehalten, es selbst zu erleben – aber da hatte er auch noch nicht gewusst, wie es sich anfühlt.  
John Smith, der Lehrer, war ein Mensch gewesen. Er hatte nicht fühlen können, was der Doktor jetzt fühlte – den Verlust der Zellen, die sich nach ihrem Tod nicht wieder regenerierten... Sein Körper war der eines Mannes Ende Dreißig. Der Körper eines Menschen hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt seinen Zenit bereits überschritten und der Verfall hatte begonnen... Er war Mensch genug, um zu altern – aber er war noch gerade soviel Timelord, dass er diesen Vorgang fühlen konnte – in jeder Sekunde...  
Es hatte im vergangenen Jahr Nächte gegeben in denen er schreiend aufgewacht war, weil er im Traum das Gefühl gehabt hatte, sich in seine Einzelteile aufzulösen. Wenn er wie ein ängstliches Kind das Licht angeschaltet hatte um im Lichtkreis der Lampe zu liegen und zuzuhören, wie sich der Herzschlag seines einen Herzens viel zu langsam wieder beruhigte, hatte er es besonders intensiv gespürt...

Er versuchte in diesen Momenten oft, sich zu erinnern, ob es für ihn in seiner achten Form, als er eines seiner Herzen operativ verloren hatte, ebenfalls Phasen gegeben hatte, in denen es so unerträglich gewesen war, nur einen Herzschlag in sich zu spüren, aber die gegenwärtige Empfindung überschattete die Erinnerung und er konnte es beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen. Er wusste nur, dass es jetzt, vor allem dann, wenn sein Herz schnell schlug, so war, als reiche dieses eine Herz nicht aus.

Und Rose hatte ratlos zusehen müssen, wie seine anfängliche, verhaltene Freude über die neuen Möglichkeiten sich allmählich in eine wütende, aggressive Resignation verwandelt hatte.

Während der Arbeit und wann immer er die Möglichkeit hatte, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, schien er den Menschen um sich herum kaum verändert, das wusste und begrüßte er – aber Rose wusste es besser, denn sie erlebte ihn auch in den anderen Momenten.

Ian Foreman, wie er nun hieß, weil die Menschen um ihn herum nicht ohne einen „richtigen" Namen für ihn auszukommen schienen, obwohl sie wussten, wer er war, stand am Fenster seines Firmenappartements und sah mit verschränkten Armen auf die nächtliche Stadt.  
Er hatte damals kurz überlegt, seinen üblichen menschlichen Namen, John Smith, zu benutzen, diesen Gedanken aber schnell wieder verworfen.  
Dieses Leben war keine kleine „menschliche" Episode im Leben des Timelord – es war sein neues Leben. Ein Leben in dem er ein Appartement besaß, einkaufen und arbeiten ging und ein Gehalt bezog, dessen Umfang bestimmte, welche Möglichkeiten er in diesem Leben haben würde.  
Gemessen am Standard der meisten Menschen musste er sich wohl glücklich schätzen, denn sein Wissen hatte ihm einen hervorragenden Platz in der Forschungsabteilung von Torchwood gesichert – wo sonst hätte er auch unterkommen sollen. Er wurde für seine innovativen Einbringungen gut entlohnt, wie er inzwischen beurteilen konnte, und sein Appartement war gemütlich und durchaus ansehnlich. Aber für ihn war es ein Gefängnis...

Obwohl er durch die große Scheibe, die sein Wohnzimmer von dem ausladenden Balkon trennte, hindurchsehen konnte, spiegelte sich doch auch sein Gesicht darin und er hatte, wie so oft, das Gefühl, seinem Kerkermeister gegenüberzustehen. Er hatte eindeutig erneut zuviel getrunken.  
„Du hast das alles gewusst...", sagte er plötzlich, als könne sein Spiegelbild ihn hören. „Dabei ist es doch Unfug, zu glauben, du hättest es gewusst und ich nicht – nicht wahr? Wir sind so kurz vorher noch eins gewesen... ich hätte es genauso wissen müssen... Du hast Rose bei mir gelassen, weil du wusstest, dass diese Möglichkeit meinen Widerstand verschwinden lassen würde... Oooh, du kennst mich so gut... besser als jeder andere... Vermutlich hast du es wieder für eines der großen Opfer gehalten, die du ja immer bringst! Du wusstest, dass ich nicht widerstehen können würde... es war so leicht... du wusstest genau, was du tust, als du ihr nicht gesagt hast, was sie hören wollte... Und sie war so verwirrt, dass sie nicht bemerkt hat, wie unlogisch das war, was du von dir gegeben hast... das ist der eine Punkt, den ich immer noch nicht ganz verstanden habe – warum du sie zurückgelassen hast... aber das war mir in diesem Moment egal... also hab ich ihr die drei kleinen Worte gesagt – berauscht davon, sie endlich auszusprechen und berauscht davon, zu wissen, was es in ihr auslöst. Als du dich abgewandt hast, als sie mich geküsst hat, habe ich geglaubt, du wärst traurig, weil du nicht an meiner Stelle warst – aber heute weiß ich es besser... heute weiß ich, dass du dich geschämt hast, weil ich in deine Falle getappt bin... das Versprechen auf ein Leben an ihrer Seite schien so herrlich, so unwiderstehlich... dass ich, genau wie sie, nicht einmal darüber NACHGEDACHT habe, dass es dummes Zeug sein könnte, dass wir in dieser Dimension zurückbleiben müssen... dabei war es in Wirklichkeit einfach nur so, dass du genau wusstest, was dich erwartet, wenn ich in vollem Umfang realisiere, was du mit mir erschaffen hast... also musstest du mich aus dem Weg schaffen – am besten aus deinem Universum... selbst wenn das hieß, sie erneut zu verlieren."  
Er gab ein ungehaltenes Seufzen von sich.  
„Und jetzt stehe ich hier, und unterhalte mich wie ein Trottel mit meinem eigenen Spiegelbild..."  
Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich von der Scheibe weg und ging die paar Schritte bis zu dem überdimensionierten Sofa in der Mitte des Raumes, einem Sofa, wie es nur Rose Tyler hatte aussuchen können. Aber er musste zugeben, das es der gemütlichste Aufenthaltsort in seiner Wohnung war.  
Trotzdem entfloh ein weiterer ungehaltener Laut seinen Lippen, als er sich in die weichen Polster fallen ließ.  
Er lehnte sich noch einmal kurz nach vorne, um sich ein weiteres Glas Rotwein einzugießen und trank in zu großen Schlucken aus dem zu teuren Glas...  
Dann prostete er einem nicht anwesenden, imaginären Gegenüber zu.  
„Auf dich, mein zeitloser Schatten!" seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht ganz, was ihn nicht daran hinderte, seinen Trinkspruch zu vollenden. „Auf dass du weiterhin dafür sorgst, dass ich nicht finde, was ich will. Auf Rose Tyler, die weiß, dass ich nicht du bin und die mir diese Tatsache ausgesprochen übel nimmt. Und..." er stand auf, um sich, angetrunken wie er war, etwas wackelig vor seinem imaginären Gast zu verbeugen „und auf den Tag, an dem wir uns wieder gegenüberstehen und an dem ich dir heimzahlen werde, was du mir damit angetan hast, dass du mich geschaffen hast... du selbstsüchtiger..." er holte aus und warf mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht das noch halbvolle Glas gegen den großen Kamin der dem Sofa gegenüberstand, so dass es klirrend daran zerschellte und Wein und Glassplitter auf dem Teppich davor verteilte „...BASTARD!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Als Rose Tyler das Appartement betrat und sie nur das Licht des Kaminfeuers aus dem Wohnzimmer halbdunkel flackern sah, ahnte sie, wie sie ihn vorfinden würde.

Es war nicht das erste Mal...

Sie lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Sie hätte nicht sagen können, ob er sie wirklich nicht bemerkte, oder einfach nur nicht darauf reagierte, dass sie da war.

Er hatte ein halbvolles Glas Rotwein vor sich stehen und neben dem Tisch, auf dem Boden, sah sie drei Flaschen. Auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin lagen Glasscherben, und Stiel und Fuß aus Glas ließen erkennen, dass es sich um ein weiteres Weinglas gehandelt hatte. Wenn sie von der Art wie die Scherben und die hellroten Weinflecken großzügig auf dem Boden verteilt waren darauf schließen sollte, wie es zu Bruch gegangen war, blieb nur die Erklärung, dass er es geworfen hatte...

In diesem Moment griff er zu dem Glas vor sich und führte es zum Mund, trank den Wein, als wäre er Wasser, in wenigen Schlucken aus.

Als er es leer wieder abstellte und zu ihr hoch sah, wurde deutlich, dass er sie auch vorher schon bemerkt hatte.

Er deutete in einer gönnerhaften Geste auf das Glas und die Flaschen.

„Leg los... du hast doch sicher einen Kommentar dazu..." seine Stimme war kalt.

Rose seufzte.

„Laß das, Ian."

Sie wußte, daß er es hasste, wenn sie ihn mit diesem Namen ansprach. Bei jedem anderem war es ihm recht – aber nicht bei ihr.

Sie tat es nur, wenn er sie verärgert hatte...

„Ah... wir sind wütend.", machte er sich prompt lustig.

„Laß es..."

„Du hast ‚Ian' vergessen.", erinnerte er sie in schulmeisterlichem Ton und mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. „Du musst sagen „Laß es, ‚Ian'."

Er stand auf, kam langsamen Schrittes auf sie zu und blieb unmittelbar vor ihr stehen.

Sie regte sich nicht. Sah nur zu ihm hoch, obwohl es ihr schwer fiel, diesem Blick standzuhalten. Auch wenn sie ihn früher durchaus andere Wesen so hatte anblicken sehen, hatte die Verachtung in diesem Ausdruck doch nie ihr gegolten. Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, wenn er jetzt plötzlich schmunzeln, die Augenbrauen auf die ihm eigene Art unnatürlich weit nach oben ziehen und sie necken würde, sie sei auf ihn hereingefallen.

Aber das würde nicht geschehen.

Teils Mensch, teils Timelord hatte er gesagt, aber Rose wusste, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Sein Körper mochte etwas menschlicher sein als vorher, aber sein Geist war es nicht.

Er war eingesperrt in diesem Käfig der sich Erde nannte und sie war die Wärterin, die dumm genug war, ihm in diesem Käfig so nahe zu kommen wie sie es tat.

Sie konnte nur ahnen, was es für ihn bedeutete, auf der Erde gefangen zu sein, denn nachdem sie mit ihm in der Tardis gereist war, erschien selbst ihr die Reduzierung auf einen einzelnen Planeten zu klein.

Wie mochte es ihm ergehen, der ein ganzes Jahrtausend lang das Universum und alle Zeiten sein Zuhause genannt hatte?

Wie musste es für ihn sein, nicht mehr „laufen" zu können?

Er hatte ihr davon erzählt, wie es gewesen war, als Kind auf Gallifrey in den Vortex hineinzublicken und er hatte ihr von den drei häufigsten Reaktionen der Kinder erzählt. Einige waren inspiriert worden, andere waren weggelaufen und noch andere waren davon wahnsinnig geworden...

Es wäre ihm vielleicht lieber gewesen, behaupten zu können, er sei eines der inspirierten Kindern gewesen, aber er hatte zu denen gehört, die weggelaufen waren. Er war Zeit seines Lebens gelaufen und er hätte noch immer nicht angehalten, wenn seine Reise auf der Erde nicht einen abrupten Halt gemacht hätte.

Er war gezwungen worden, stehen zu bleiben. Und Stillstand bekam ihm nicht...

So oft schon, einige Male sogar in der Zeit in der sie gemeinsam gereist waren, hatte es für den Doctor so ausgesehen, als sei er in irgendeiner Zeit, an irgendeinem Ort gestrandet und sie wusste von ihm, dass es lange vor ihrer ersten Begegnung schon einmal eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er zu einem Leben auf der Erde verdammt gewesen zu sein schien, aber immer hatte es einen Ausweg gegeben und er hatte seine Reise fortsetzen können.

Nicht dieses Mal.

Und nun stand er hier, leicht nach vorne gebeugt, die ausgestreckten Arme links und rechts neben ihren Kopf gegen den breiten Türrahmen gestellt und sah sie an, als sei sie allein der Grund für seine Misere.

Rose hasste sich dafür, dass sie sich von diesem Blick nach wie vor ein wenig einschüchtern ließ. Aber sie konnte damit inzwischen deutlich besser umgehen, als noch vor einigen Monaten und so wich sie seinem Blick auch weiterhin nicht aus, sondern besann sich stattdessen auf die Wut, die es in ihr auslöste, ihm zuzusehen, wie er sich gehen ließ. Sie fragte sich ob es nicht sinnvoller war, morgen wiederzukommen, wenn er eine Nacht geschlafen hatte und der Alkohol seine Sinne nicht mehr benebelte. Allerdings sah er aus, als sei er durchaus noch in einem Maße Herr seiner selbst, dass er mit den Informationen die sie für ihn hatte umgehen können würde.

„Jack lässt dir ausrichten, dass es Neuigkeiten gibt, die er heute gerne mit dir besprochen hätte – wenn du gekommen wärst, anstatt dich... krank zu melden..." mit den letzten Worten warf sie einen Blick in Richtung des Weinglases. Der Vorwurf in ihrer Stimme war überdeutlich.

Dass Jack Harkness in einer Dimension in der es sie, Rose, bisher nicht gegeben hatte, so dass sie ihn niemals hatte unsterblich machen können, trotzdem auf der Erde, trotzdem für Torchwood tätig und trotzdem unsterblich war, gehörte zu den Paradoxa über die Rose inzwischen nicht mehr nachdachte, weil sie es vorzog, ihr menschliches Hirn nicht mit den Knoten zu sprengen, die ihr die zwecklosen Versuche bescherten, Logik in den Abläufen des Kosmos zu finden.

Sie duckte sich und tauchte unter den ausgestreckten Armen des Doctors hindurch. Er blieb noch einen Moment wo er war, löste dann die Hände vom Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme, während Rose sich auf das Sofa setzte, den letzten Rest Wein aus der Flasche in das Glas füllte und einen Schluck davon trank.

Als sie zu ihm hoch sah, konnte sie erkennen, dass sie mit ihrer Bemerkung seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte, dass er nur nicht zugeben wollte, dass es so war.

Jack und er arbeiteten seit einigen Monaten daran, die Spalte in Raum und Zeit über Cardiff dazu zu nutzen, Partikel einzusammeln, die es möglich machen würden, Dimensionen zu kreuzen, ohne damit Risse in selbigen zu verursachen, die erneut das gesamte Gefüge gefährden würden. Offiziell ging es darum, zu erreichen, dass man Gegenstände und vor allem Wesen aus anderen Dimensionen wieder in ihre zurückbringen können würde. Aber es lag unausgesprochen und doch offen auf dem Tisch, dass es auch ein Weg für Rose und den Doctor zurück in ihre eigene Dimension wäre...

Sie konnte dem Doctor ansehen, dass er vor Interesse regelrecht nervös war. Sie ließ ihn noch einen Moment zappeln, bevor sie ihn endlich erlöste.

„In dem Fänger den ihr letzte Woche angebracht habt, war ein gutes Dutzend Partikel eingefangen." Die Augenbrauen des Dotors hoben sich und seine Augen wurden etwas weiter. Der genervte Ausdruck von gerade eben wich ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit. „Jack, Mildred und Steven konnten sie etwa drei Stunden erhalten, bevor sie zerfallen sind. Das ist eine Steigerung um fast zweihundert Prozent."

Er löste seine verschränkten Arme, ging zu ihr und setzte sich ebenfalls aufs Sofa.

„Wie haben sie das gemacht?", wollte er auf der Stelle wissen, aber Rose schüttelte den Kopf „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Sie haben es mir erklärt, aber das war dermaßen viel Fachlatein, dass ich nichts davon vernünftig wiedergeben könnte."

„Du wirst aber doch wohl..."

Sie fiel ihm verärgert ins Wort: „Nein, werde ich nicht! Wenn du da gewesen wärst, hättest du es aus erster Hand hören können. Es geht so nicht weiter, Doctor. Du kannst nicht auf der einen Seite erwarten, dass die Tests schneller und schneller durchgeführt werden und auf der anderen Seite selber immer häufiger wegbleiben. Das Projekt wurde nur genehmigt, weil du zugesagt hattest, dass du die Aufsicht darüber führst. Das war ein riesiger Vertrauensbeweis den du im Moment heftig missbrauchst. Jack, Millie und Steven reißen sich in der Zentrale den Arsch für das Projekt auf und du sitzt hier und lässt dich vollaufen. Jack würde niemals etwas sagen, und weil du das weißt, verlässt du dich darauf. Aber ich halte meinen Mund nicht, wenn ich sehe, wie du dich hier selber systematisch vor die Wand fährst."

Er wollte darauf antworten. Wollte sie anbrüllen, sie habe kein Recht, ihm solche Vorwürfe zu machen. Aber er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte und biß anstelle einer Antwort seine Zähne fest aufeinander, so dass seine Wangenknochen noch stärker hervortraten.

Rose stellte das Glas ab und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, damit sie sichergehen konnte, dass er sie ansah.

„Was ist los mit dir, Doctor. Ich sehe doch, dass irgendetwas nicht so ist, wie es sein soll." Sie stieß ein leises, verächtliches Lachen aus „na gut, mal abgesehen von der Gesamtsituation, aber die war vor einem halben Jahr dieselbe wie jetzt. Aber es ist noch irgendetwas anders hinzugekommen. Rede mit mir, Doctor!"

Er legte seine Hände über ihre, ließ sie einen Moment dort, schloß dann die Augen und zog wortlos ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht weg, behielt sie aber in seinen.

Rose seufzte leise, während die Gedanken des Doctors drei Monate zurück in die Vergangenheit wanderten.

Rückblick:

„Vorsicht, Ian. Wenn die Komponente nicht exakt auftrifft, haben wir hier einen riesen Schlamassel. Dann können wir wieder von vorne anfangen." Man sah der höchstens dreißigjährigen Mildred an, dass ihr Kollege ihr definitiv etwas zu locker an das Aufbringen der Flüssigkeit auf die seit drei Wochen vorbereitete Kultur heranging.

„Ah", machte der Doctor sich über sie lustig „Wo ist denn dein Sinn für's Abenteuer, Millie? Je schneller wir die Flüssigkeit aufbringen, umso effektiver wird sie sich verteilen." Er schob sich die Brille so weit nach vorne auf die Nasenspitze wie es möglich war, um letztendlich doch darüber hinweg zu sehen, während er hervorragend gelaunt eine braune Brühe aus einer großen Pipette auf das runde, flache Glas mit der Kultur laufen lies. „Hmmmm... zugegeben, wenn es ZU schnell geschieht, sollten wir die Köpfe einziehen, aber..." seine Stimme hatte einen hochkonzentrierten, und dadurch leicht gepressten Klang „wer nicht wagt..." er drückte noch ein wenig fester auf den Gummiball am Ende der Pipette und der Strom der Flüssigkeit wurde etwas intensiver „der nicht gewinnt!" endete er den Satz.

Als der letzte Tropfen aus dem Glasröhrchen herausgeflossen war und sich wie Tinte auf der Kultur ausbreitete, blieb er noch einen Moment regungslos und beobachtete fasziniert sein Werk, bevor er mit einem „Erledigt!" von dem Labortisch zurücktrat und sein breitestes Grinsen aufsetzte.

Mildred Gunt, Thomas Willems und ihr Kollege Steven Tippet ließen gemeinsam ein erleichtertes Keuchen hören.

Steven, ein bulliger Ire, dem niemand auf den ersten Blick den Kopfmenschen und Wissenschaftler ansah, der er war, meldete sich als erster wieder zu Wort: „Du kostest manchmal ganz schön Nerven, Ian."

Thomas, der Jüngste, stets etwas Übervorsichtige des Teams pflichtete Steven bei: „Das hätten wir genauso gut in einem gesicherten Umfeld machen können. Ich verstehe nicht, warum bei dir immer alles sofort passieren muß. Wenn man bedenkt wie alt du angeblich bist, bist du ganz schön ungeduldig."

Das Lächeln des Doctors fror ein wenig ein und er schob sich die Brille wieder so hoch zurück wie es ging. „Ach kommt! Was soll der Aufstand? Es ist doch alles so wie es sein soll. Wir warten jetzt ein paar Stunden und dann sehen wir, ob es funktioniert hat."

Thomas beäugte die übergroße Petrischale misstrauisch.

„Und das können wir jetzt einfach so offen stehen lassen?"

Der Doctor verdrehte ein wenig die Augen.

„Natürlich können wir. Von der Schale geht keine Gefahr aus. Oder, Mildred?"

Er wandte sich der Kollegin zu, die mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich sehe auch keinen Grund, warum wir es nicht einfach stehen lassen sollten, zumal es jetzt sehr riskant wäre, es zu bewegen. Die Flüssigkeit muß erst einmal komplett einsacken."

„Danke, Mildred.", einen letzten Blick auf den übervorsichtigen jungen Mann werfend, verließ der Doctor das Labor und trug im Nebenzimmer in den Computer ein, wie sie vorgegangen waren.

Es gelang ihm nicht ganz, die Spalten, die extra dafür vorgesehen waren, einzutragen welche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen man getroffen hatte, komplett zu ignorieren und ein Hauch schlechten Gewissens kam in ihm auf. Er wusste, dass die Laboranten von Torchwood es gewohnt waren, viel stärker auf Sicherheit zu achten als er es tat. Aber er war es anders gewohnt. Er musste Thomas, obwohl er das nur ungern zugab, recht geben, dass er sehr oft äußerst ungeduldig war und er fragte sich, ob es ihn lediglich ärgerte, dass er nicht so arbeiten konnte, wie er es aus der Tardis gewohnt war, ob sich in ihm ein vorher unbekannter Zeitdruck breit gemacht hatte, angesichts seiner nur noch begrenzten Lebensspanne oder ob er sich einfach darauf verließ, dass er keine Fehler machte und die Situation stets korrekt einschätzte. Er bevorzugte die letzte Variante und drängte das Unwohlsein zur Seite.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass er frühestens in einer halben Stunde erneut nach dem Ansatz sehen musste. Wenn alles so lief, wie geplant, würde dieser sich hellgrün verfärbt haben und der Ausgang des Experiments war praktisch gesichert.

Er speicherte das Protokoll ab und überlegte, wie er die Zeit bis zur ersten Überprüfung überbrücken würde. Es konnte nichts schade, jetzt schon einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Er musste sich selbst gestehen, dass er offenbar in der Tat ungeduldig war.

Als er das Labor betrat, ahnte er auf der Stelle, dass etwas nicht richtig war. Er konnte es riechen... seine Sinne waren nach wie vor die eines Timelords. Der Geruch, den die drei Laborkollegen offenbar nicht wahrnahmen, da sie keinerlei Reaktion darauf zeigten, verriet ihm schon bevor er beim Ansatz angekommen war, was falsch gelaufen war.

„Mildred?" in seiner Stimme war soviel Alarmbereitschaft, dass alle im Raum sich sofort zu ihm umwandten. „Mildred, wie lange war die Komagosäure mit dem Glasgel angemischt, bevor du sie vorhin in die Pipette abgefüllt hast?"

Mildred sah ihn unsicher an „Dreißig Stunden, wie du es aufgeschrieben hast."

„DREISSIG?" die Augen des Doctors wurden übergroß „Ich habe DREIZEHN aufgeschrieben!"

Die Laborantin zog verärgert ein Blatt aus der Ablage vor sich, suchte die Stelle, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er Unrecht hatte und wurde blass.

„Oh Gott... ich hab nicht mehr draufgesehen. Ich war mir so sicher..."

Der Inhalt der Petrischale war so dunkelgrün, dass er beinahe schwarz war. Und in eben diesem Moment zündete eine kleine Flamme aus der Petrischale und ein knisterndes Geräusch verriet, dass dies nur der Anfang war.

Die Stimme des Doctors dröhnte durch das Labor: „RAUS HIER! LAUFT!"

Alle vier stürzten sie fast gleichzeitig aus dem Raum und schlugen die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor sie weiterrannten, aber die Explosion war so heftig, dass sie auch die umliegenden Räume in Schutt und Asche legte.

Als die weggesprengte Tür auf Thomas zugeschossen kam, war der erste Impuls des Doctors, sich dazwischenzuwerfen, aber in der Dauer eines einzigen Gedanken wurde ihm klar – wer immer diese Tür abbekam, würde das nicht überleben... beinahe im selben Moment schreckte er stattdessen zurück und brachte sich in panischer Angst vor den umherfliegenden Teilen mit einem Sprung hinter einen der Schreibtische in Sicherheit. Thomas gab nicht einmal ein Geräusch von sich, als die Tür ihn quer durch den Raum riss und erschlug. Der Tisch hinter den der Doctor gesprungen war, wurde von den weggesprengten Teilen mit einem unmenschlich harten Ruck ebenfalls über den Boden gestoßen und rammte den zusammengekauerten Timelord mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen zwischen sich und der Wand fest. Der Raum war erfüllt von den Schreien seiner Kollegen und er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass auch sein Schrei darunter gewesen war.

Die Sprinkleranlage begann damit, den gesamten Raum unter Wasser zu setzen.

Sein rechte Arm, den er, wie auch den linken, schützend über seinen Kopf gehalten hatte, schmerzte bestialisch und als das Krachen und Brechen weniger wurde und ersetzt wurde von den aufgeregten Rufen anderer Torchwood-Mitarbeiter die aus allen Teilen des Gebäudes zu Hilfe eilten, wagte er es, ihn herunter zu nehmen. Sein Unterarm stand ab der Mitte in einem leichten Winkel vom Rest ab... er war gebrochen...

„Thomas!"

„Ian!"

„Doctor!"

„Millie, Steve!"

Die Stimmen der Helfenden riefen wirr durcheinander und er konnte hören, wie sie Teile beiseite stemmten um die darunter Verschütteten hervorzuholen. Es wurde nach Ärzten geschrieen.

Er blieb wo er war, verdeckt von dem massigen Schreibtisch, über den sich etliche Wandtrümmer gelegt hatten, umringt von Kugelschreibern, Heftklammern, Gummihandschuhen, Keramiksplittern und. Durch die Teile die über dem Tisch lagen, bekam er von dem Wasser der Sprinkleranlage praktisch nichts ab und deshalb fragte er sich, ob die Feuchtigkeit an seinem Arm von dem Bruch herrührte, aber er hatte kein Blut gesehen. Erst als er genauer hinsah, wurde ihm klar, dass es Kaffee war, der offenbar in der Tasse gewesen war, dessen Einzelstücke um und auf ihm verteilt waren. Staub und Rauch erfüllten trotz des versprühten Wassers den Raum und er musste husten.

„Doctor!"

Das war Jacks Stimme gewesen der anscheinend sein Husten gehört hatte. Und einen Augenblick später schoben sich zwei der Wandstücke die über ihm waren ein wenig auseinander und er sah er das panisch verzerrte Gesicht des Zeitagenten über der Kante des Schreibtisches auftauchen. Die Sprinkleranlage schien abgestellt worden zu sein.

„Gott sei Dank, Doc! Warte, ich hole dich da raus. Hier liegen noch ein paar Teile, die wir erst wegräumen müssen."

Sein Gesicht verschwand wieder und erneut waren die Rufe der Helfenden alles, was zu ihm vordringen konnte. Er wusste dass es gleich irgendwer aussprechen würde. Irgendjemand würde es feststellen. Und dann hörte er auch schon Mildred, die offenbar als eine der ersten geborgen war, laut schreien.

Tomas war tot.

Er hatte es bereits gewusst, bevor er hinter dem Tisch in Sicherheit gewesen war.

Und das Schrecklichste daran war, dass er froh war...

Er war traurig und schockiert, dass sein Kollege gestorben war. Aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu der Erleichterung darüber, dass er selbst noch lebte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Sein Arm stach fürchterlich, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte von den Prellungen und er wusste nicht, ob nicht vielleicht noch irgendetwas gebrochen war. Mildred weinte hysterisch. Kollegen beruhigten sie. Und alles was er wollte, war in dieser Ecke auf dem Boden sitzen bleiben und dankbar sein, dass er lebte.

Er hatte so getan, als ginge alles weiter wie bisher. Als sei er immer noch genau der, der er in der Tardis gewesen war, der er vor dieser dummen, unsinnigen, falschen Regeneration gewesen war. Aber hier, in diesem Labor war ihm gerade eben wirklich bewusst geworden, was es für in bedeutete, nur noch dieses eine Leben zu haben.

Gerade eben, die kurze Anwandlung, Thomas zu schützen, die früher im schlimmsten Fall zu einer Regeneration geführt hätte, hätte hier das Ende von allem bedeutet.

Sein Ende.

Er schämte sich unendlich...

Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er froh war, dass es den jungen Laboranten getroffen hatte – und nicht ihn...

Gegenwart:

Als der Doctor den Blick wieder hob, konnte man sehen, dass er eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Ich will reden, Rose. Aber ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es angehen soll." Er sprach ruhig und die Aggression die gerade noch in jedem Wort gelegen hatte, schien fortgewischt zu sein.

„Bleib hier.", bat er sie leise. „Bleib heute hier."

Er sah sie nicht an, sondern hielt den Blick auf ihren Händen die von seinen gehalten wurden.

„Wirst du mit mir reden?", war ihre Antwort.

Sie löste eine Hand aus seiner, legte die Fingerspitzen unter sein Kinn und hob seinen Kopf so, dass er sie ansah.

„Wirst du reden?", wiederholte sie die Frage.

Er wartete ein wenig und schien genau darüber nachzudenken. Dann nickte er kaum sichtbar.

„In Ordnung. Laß uns reden..."

# # #

ENDE


End file.
